1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble blowers and more particularly, to a bubble blower tube, which prohibits reverse flow of air or bubble fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bubble blower tube is a tubular tool for blowing bubbles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,336 discloses a bubble blower entitled “Bubble forming device”, which is made in the form of a funnel which is open at both ends. The small end serves as the mouthpiece, and the large end serves as the forming site for bubbles. The bubble forming end is configured so that a plane which is generally defined by the lip of the large end of the funnel extends at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the funnel. A film material supply surface is provided at the bubble forming end of the device. However, this design of bubble blowing device has drawbacks as follows:
1. This design of bubble blowing device is mostly used for performances. After formation of a bubble, the user must block the mouthpiece with the tongue or the hand to prevent the shaped bubble from shrinking or going to disappear, causing inconvenience to the user.2. This design of bubble blowing device has no storage means for storing a bubble fluid and simply utilizes surface tension to let a film material supply surface be provided at the bubble forming end of the bubble blowing device, and therefore the rate and volume of bubble formation are limited.3. The outer wall of the mouthpiece and bubble-forming end of the bubble blowing device is a continuous wall. When the bubble blowing tube is kept in vertical with the mouthpiece disposed at the bottom side of the bubble-forming end, the bubble fluid will flow downwardly from the bubble-forming end toward the mouthpiece to contaminate the user's hand or to enter the user's mouth.